powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost of a Chance
Ghost of a Chance is the thirteen and fourteen (or two-parter) episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. The second part of these episodes marks the debut of the season's power-up, Jungle Master Mode and the Jungle Master Megazord. Synopsis Part I After another victorious battle against Camille's monsters, the Rangers feel they are unstoppable especially with their new weapons and zords. RJ warns them about being overconfident and tells them to train on their basic stances, however the Rangers feel insulted at being asked to do something they now consider to be easy. Dai Shi emerges after reaching his next level of power and demands a fight with the Rangers. The Rangers are easily defeated. RJ steps in and offers his life to spare his students'. Dai Shi accepts and takes RJ away, leaving the Rangers without a master. With nowhere else to turn, the Rangers return to Pai Zhuq where Master Mao informs them they may be able to get the power to save RJ and fight Dai Shi but only if they journey to the spirit world and find the three masters who reside there. The Rangers agree, and are transported. Part II The Rangers meet with Masters Rilla, Guin and Lope who challenge the Rangers to face their fears in order to gain the power they need to save RJ, while Dai Shi prepares a battle arena where he will fight RJ to the death. Meanwhile, left alone at Jungle Karma Pizza, Fran accidentally stumbles upon her friends' big secret. Plot Part 1 Camille has sent a monster, Mog, into Ocean Bluff. Camille is there as well. Mog is terrorizing the citizens. The citizens are running and screaming in terror. Mog: Yes! Run! Your fear makes me powerful. Camille: Good boy Mog! Make your new Master proud. Flit appears out of Camille's throat. Flit is wondering how Camille is all of a sudden a Master. Camille is confident once Mog has destroyed the humans, she will be a Master. Flit has his doubts and when he voices them, Camille strangles him. The Rangers soon arrive. The Rangers battle Mog. Yellow Ranger uses her Jungle Mace. Blue Ranger his Jungle Fans and Red Ranger his Shark Sabers. Mog grows to giant size. The Rangers formed their Jungle Pride Megazord. At first the Rangers use the spirit of the elephant in battle. Mog takes flight and the Rangers then use the spirit of the bat to pursue Mog through the skies. The battle returns to the ground. The Rangers use the spirit of the shark and destroy Mog. Camille is not happy with the results of the battle. Inside the temple, Dai Shi and Jellica are training. Dai Shi continues to improve. Camille enters with the bad news. Jellica is not happy with Camille and attacks her. Camille transformed into chameleon form. Camille cannot defeat Jellica and she pleads with Dai Shi for his help. At first, Dai Shi does nothing. But then he dons his armor and stops Jellica from striking Camille. Dai Shi tells Jellica that Camille can still be of use. Camille gets tossed to the ground and transforms back to human form. Carnisoar flies in and he is pleased with the progress Jellica has made with Dai Shi. Carnisoar and Jellica use their power to bring forth the Shadow Guards. Carnisoar wants Dai Shi to take the Shadow Guards and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all. The teens entered the Jungle Karma Pizza Parlor in high spirits. Fran is not so thrilled with them. Fran wants to know what is going on and the teens make up a story about bowling. Fran would like them to give her some notice when they go on break. RJ walks in and tells the teens they are needed up in the loft. Grinning, the teens tell Fran they are going on break. The teens follow RJ out of the pizza place. Fran wonders what is going on. Up in the loft, the teens are still in high spirits and want to know when they are getting their Master tattoos. RJ cautions them that it is okay to be confident, but not over confident. RJ tells the teens it's time to get back to basics. The teens are confused. RJ wants them to practice their stances. Theo, Casey, and Lily reluctantly do so. Elsewhere, Dai Shi, Camille and the Shadow Guards are outside. Dai Shi is ready for the Rangers and calls out to them. Dai Shi is enveloped in power. Casey, Theo, and Lily are practicing their stances when the alarm goes off. RJ and the teens go to the TVs. Dai Shi is on the screen, challenging the Rangers. Theo, Lily, and Casey are confident they can take on Dai Shi. RJ is a little more concern. There seems to be something different about Dai Shi. Lily, Casey, and Theo meet Dai Shi, Camille, and the Shadow Guards outside. Dai Shi tells them he is surprised they had come and then dons his armor. Dai Shi immediately attacks the teens. Casey, Theo, and Lily are knocked off their feet. The teens quickly morph. Red Ranger and Blue Ranger battle the Shadow Guards. Yellow Ranger faces Dai Shi on her own. Yellow Ranger uses her Jungle Mace against Dai Shi, but Dai Shi easily deflects the weapon. Yellow Ranger and Dai Shi continue to battle until Dai Shi defeats Yellow Ranger. Red Ranger is still battling the Shadow Guards when Blue Ranger takes on Dai Shi. Blue Ranger uses his Jungle Fans, but once more, Dai Shi easily deflects the weapon. Dai Shi battles Blue Ranger with ease and soon defeats him as well. Red Ranger takes on Dai Shi next. Red Ranger uses his Shark Sabers. Dai Shi easily defeats them. Red Ranger then calls forth his Strike Rider and uses it against Dai Shi. Dai Shi knocks Red Ranger off his bike with ease. The Rangers gather together and use the Claw Cannon against Dai Shi. Dai Shi deflects the blow easily. Flanked by the Shadow Guards, Dai Shi uses his power to knock the Rangers off their feet once more. The Rangers demorph as they hit the ground. Dai Shi goes back to his human form. Dai Shi is gathering power in his hand and tells the teens to say hi to Master Mao for him. The Shadow Guards and Camille are beside him. Suddenly RJ appears. Dai Shi is more than happy to see the Wolf Master once more. Dai Shi makes a deal with RJ. He will spare the Rangers if RJ turns himself in. It doesn't take long for RJ to place his students ahead of him. RJ agrees and then tells the teens they know what to do. Lily tells him no, but RJ has already made the deal. Dai Shi is thrilled with his victory and allows himself a grin as the Shadow Guards take RJ. Dai Shi, Camille, and the Shadow Guards walk away with RJ. The teens get up and are upset over losing their Master. Theo, Casey, and Lily dejected, enter the pizza place. Fran immediately jumps on them for not being around to help out during the lunch rush or the clean up afterwards. Casey, Lily, and Theo apologize and promise to make it up to her. Fran can see they are not themselves and tells them it's okay, she has already apologized to herself. Fran then asks them where RJ is, as she hasn't seen him all afternoon. Lily, Theo, and Casey have no answer for her and walk up the stairs to the loft. In the temple, Dai Shi proudly enters trailed by Camille, the Shadow Guards and RJ. Carnisoar and Jellica are there. Carnisoar tells Dai Shi he truly is an agent of evil. Dai Shi wanted to destroy RJ in front of them as a gift. Light heartily, RJ comments that he has never been a gift before. Jellica decides to make an event of Dai Shi destroying RJ and tells Camille to ready the arena. Camille wonders what will happen if the Rangers find another Master. Jellica tells her that they have had help from the only three remaining ones. There are no more Masters. Everyone laughs. In the loft, Theo, Casey, and Lily ponder on what they can do to help RJ. Casey remembers that RJ had suggest they go back to their basics. They conclude this means going back to the Forbidden Room. Back at the temple, Camille leads RJ to his cell. Camille relishes the idea of Dai Shi destroying RJ. RJ tells her that Jarrod has made a mistake. Camille wants to know what that mistake is. RJ tells her he has underestimated the Power Rangers. RJ then sits calmly on the floor. Casey, Lily, and Theo enter the Forbidden Room. Everything is just how they had left it. Lily notices the stone crave drawings and draws the guys' attention to it. They spot Master Swoop, Master Phant, and Master Finn in their animal forms in the cravings. There are three additional cravings of a gorilla, antelope, and penguin. The teens wonder who they are. Master Mao arrives. Casey, Theo, and Lily are thrilled to see him. They tell him what has happened to RJ, which Master Mao already knew. The teens want to know about the other three Masters. Master Mao tells them they reside in the spirit realm. The teens want to go there. Master Mao feels it is too dangerous. No one has ever returned from the spirit realm. Meanwhile, inside the temple, Dai Shi delivers RJ's food tray. RJ is not thrilled with what is serve and jokes that he had ordered the pizza. Dai Shi wants him to be at full strength and tells him to eat. RJ continues to joke and Dai Shi tells him to joke while he can. Dai Shi walks away. Once Dai Shi is gone, RJ's humor leaves as well. RJ comments come on Rangers. Back at the Forbidden Room, the teens insist that Master Mao send them to the spirit realm. It's the only way to help RJ. Master Mao finally agrees. Master Mao uses his power and a portal to the spirit realm is opened. The teens enter and they all vanish. Casey, Theo, and Lily land in the spirit realm. As they pick themselves up they notice three figures coming towards them. These are the Masters they had spotted on the wall in the Forbidden Room. The three Masters attack the teens. Theo, Lily, and Casey battle the Masters, but they are soon defeated. The Masters tell the fallen teens they shouldn't have come. Part 2 Camille approaches RJ's cell and opens it's door. RJ's wrists are tied up. Camille: Hello Wolfie! RJ: Hey listen. The hospitalities been great. I'm gonna recommend it to all my friends, but is there an express checkout? Camille: Oh, you'll be checking out all right...for good. It's time to take RJ into battle. Casey, Theo, and Lily face the three Masters. The Masters assumes the three teens are their new students. Master Guin introduces herself and Master Rilla and Master Lope to the three teens. Casey is ready to go. Master Rilla tells him patience, first they have to prove they are worthy. The teens are confident they can pass any test they throw at them. Theo tells them they are not afraid of anything. Master Guin tells them everyone is afraid of something. True courage comes from facing those fears. Lily is the first to be tested. Lily steps forward and closes her eyes. Master Guin bows towards Lily and then Lily vanishes. When Lily opens her eyes, she is in a place filled with cobwebs. Lily is very frighten. Back in the spirit realm, Theo is the next one to vanish. When Theo opens his eyes, he is on stage and expected to sing karaoke style. Theo refuses and the crowd boos him. Inside the temple, Dai Shi waits for RJ inside the arena. The arena is surrounded by numerous Rinshi. Carnisoar and Jellica re there as well. Camille brings in RJ. Dai Shi is ready to battle and tells RJ when he defeats him, he will have his animal spirit as well. RJ refuses to fight. Dai Shi is infused with tremendous evil and he sends forth his lion spirit. The lion spirit attacks RJ and knocks him to the ground. Back at the spirit realm, Casey is sent to his bedroom. Casey can't believe it. What kind of test is this? But then Casey hears a noise from his closet. Casey turns around and he is terrified of the monster in the closet. Lily is scare as she walks along numerous cobwebs. Theo is still being hassled about singing, and he still refuses to sing. Casey doesn't want to any where near his closet. Inside the arena, RJ refuses to fight Dai Shi. Dai Shi tries to force RJ to fight back. RJ gets tossed around a lot. RJ still refuses, he won't let his wolf spirit anywhere near Dai Shi. Dai Shi becomes really angry and determined. With a great ball of orange energy, Dai Shi leaps towards RJ and then sticks his hand inside RJ's chest. Dai Shi reaches RJ's wolf spirit and the spirit cries out in pain. Dai Shi removes his hand and RJ falls to the floor, in a great amount of pain. Camille walks in with a smirk and then she and Dai Shi both walk out, leaving RJ on the floor. Carnisoar and Jellica decide to use RJ as a lure to destroy the Rangers. Elsewhere, Lily finds a way out, but she must walk through all the cobwebs. Lily talks herself into it, and gets tangle up in the webs. Soon there is a spider climbing towards her. At first, she is frighten, but then decides the spider is not so bad. Lily manages to get out of the cobwebs. Master Guin enters and congratulates Lily on passing her test. Lily had faced her fears. Meanwhile, Theo has decided, only for RJ, he will sing. Theo starts singing, very badly. Initially the crowd boos him, but as Theo sticks with the song, the crowd begins to cheer him on. Master Lope appears and tells Theo he has passed the test. Casey tries to conquer his fear. Casey realizes this is not real and opens his closet door. When he does so, he enters the spirit realm once more. Casey tells Master Rilla he never had the courage as a child to look. Master Rilla replies that the imagination of a child is a powerful thing. Casey, Lily, and Theo face the three Masters. Master Guin, Master Lope, and Master Rilla are proud of their students. Master Lope tells them there is much more for them to teach them. The teens begin to protest, they need to save RJ. The Masters tell them they are to stay in the spirit realm for eternity. Theo explains they are the three chosen ones and they are fighting Dai Shi. Once the Masters learn of Dai Shi being back, they decide to bend the rules. Lily, Theo, and Casey are sent back. Fran is in the kitchen doing dishes, when she hears the TVs on the loft. Fran decides to turn off the TVs for RJ and climbs the stairs to the loft. Elsewhere, Dai Shi goes out to the Rangers. RJ is tied to a pole and guarded by the Shadow Guards and Camille. The teens arrive and promise Dai Shi that this battle will have a different outcome. Meanwhile, Fran is impressed with the loft and soon makes herself comfortable in RJ's chair. Fran tosses her cap and starts to watch TVs. Fran is stunned to see her friends on TV and when they morph, Fran is even more shocked to discovered they are the Power Rangers. Fran eagerly eats chips as she watches the battle. Dai Shi dons his armor and the battle begins. RJ can do nothing to help the teens, except to watch. The Rangers give it their all and it is a difficult battle. Dai Shi unleashes his lion spirit and it knocks the Rangers to the ground. Red Ranger gets up and becomes engulf in power. Red Ranger goes into Jungle Master Mode. Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger are impressed and they go into Jungle Master Mode as well. Camille is not happy as she watches the battle. The Shadow Guards are sent down to protect Dai Shi. Blue Ranger and Yellow Ranger battle and defeat the Shadow Guards Red Ranger battles and defeats Dai Shi, causing Dai Shi to go to human form. RJ looks on proudly. Camille races to Dai Shi's side. Camille tenderly checks to make sure Dai Shi is okay. The first thing the Rangers do is run over to RJ and untie him. The Shadow Guards grow to giant size. Along with their new Jungle Master Mode, the Rangers have three new zords. The Penguin, the Gorilla, and the Antelope zords. Flit appears and comments on the battle. The zords battle the Shadow Guards and destroy one of them. Then they come together to form the Jungle Master Megazord. The Rangers leaped into their Megazord and the battle continues. The Rangers destroy the last Shadow Guard. Dai Shi and Camille are upset and leave together. RJ is proud of his Rangers. RJ and the teens enter the loft. They are in high spirits. RJ thanks the teens for saving his hide. Lily responds by telling him he would have done the same for them. RJ is happy to be back in his loft. But then he notices his chip bowl. RJ takes a chip and sniffs it. He tells the teens someone has been eating his chips. RJ walks over to his TV and puts his hand on it. RJ tells the teens someone has been watching his TV. RJ then sits in his chair and tells them someone has been sitting in his chair. Fran, from above in the kitchen area, tells them hello Rangers - Power Rangers. Cast Main Cast: *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James *Sarah Thomson as Fran *Bede Skinner as Jarrod *Holly Shanahan as Camille Recurring Cast: *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Kelson Henderson as Flit *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica *Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao *Paul Gittens as Master Rilla *Michelle Langstone as Master Guin *Andrew Laing as Master Lope *Unknown as Shadow Guard White *Unknown as Shadow Guard White *Oscar Burt-Shearer as Mog (Episode 13 only) Minor Cast: *Jim McLarty as Announcer (Episode 14 only''' ') Errors *''to be added Notes *First appearance of Master Mao since the season premiere. *Mog was Destroyed *Shadow Guard Black was Destroyed *Shadow Guard White was Destroyed *Master Guin is the first, and only, female master any of the Rangers train with and by appearance seems to be the youngest master aside from possibly RJ. This also marks Michelle Langston's return to Power Rangers since playing Kat in SPD. *The Rangers are faced with individual fears as tests by the three ancient masters. We see Lily is afraid of spiders, Theo suffers from a form of stage fright when forced to sing, and Casey relives the fear of a monster in his closet as a child, a fear he learns is all in his imagination as he was never brave enough to open the door. For the most part these fears should be no susprise as Casey seems to be afraid of being seen as a "cub" and thus falls victim to childlike insecurity and past episodes have explored Theo's insecurity with imperfection. This is however the first and only real time we see Lily's fear of spiders some into play as a spider beast is not seen in the show and Lily's character development seems to focus more on her insecurities with being too nice and understanding, something she actually uses to her advantage in her test when she finds the spider to be more cute than frightening. *Fran finally learns that Casey, Lily, and Theo are Power Rangers in Part 2. *RJ's quip at the end about someone eating his chips, watching his TV, and sitting in his chair is a slight reference to the classic childrens tale "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". *The Rangers' fears are later referenced in the Power Rangers Super Samurai episode, "Something Fishy". See Also (Part 1) (fight footage & story) (Part 2) (story) (Part 2) (fight footage & story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode